


La quête de Molly Prewett

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Hogwarts, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur a été puni en défendant Molly, et maintenant, l'amour (beaucoup), la compassion (un peu) et la culpabilité (pas mal quand même) la poussent à partir en quête d'un remède.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La quête de Molly Prewett

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

On ne pouvait pas avoir de la chance à tous les coups.

Ainsi, alors qu'Arthur et Molly, une fois de plus, étaient en train de négliger complètement le couvre-feu pour s'embrasser dans les couloirs, ils avaient été malencontreusement surpris.

Le devoir du concierge étaient de s'assurer que les couloirs restent vides. Arthur et Molly auraient bien aimé, eux aussi, que les couloirs restassent vides. Mais cet accord n'était qu'apparent ; au fond, ils ne se rejoignaient pas sur le point crucial, la nature de l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Et malheureusement, Apollon Picott, armé de son fouet soutenu par sa lourde main et par le plus lourd encore poids des réglements, avait indubitablement l'avantage dans ce genre de désaccords, sinon la majorité.

Arthur et Molly s'étaient enfuis à toutes jambes. Ca n'avait pas été suffisant. Du moins pour Arthur, qui avait misérablement trébuché sur une tenture. Molly avait essayé de le relever, mais il lui avait fait signe de partir, essayant de prendre l'air héroïque du chevalier qui va afronter le monstre pour que les autres aient le temps de s'enfuir. Et même si une personne moyenne y aurait plus vu l'air ahuri de quelqu'un qui vient de se casser la gueule sur une tenture, Molly avait été totalement convaincue par l'imitation.

Arthur avait vu le concierge s'approcher de lui d'un air menaçant et complètement jubilant.

"Alors, Weasley, on se promène la nuit après le couvre-feu, hum ? Avec une jeune fille ?"

Arthur avait eu le sourire gêné le plus douloureux de sa vie.

"Qui cela peut-il bien être, hein ? Hum, il me semble que pendant la journée, je vous ai déjà vu traîner avec la petite Prewett."

"Vous croyez que je sors toujours avec la même fille !" s'était exclamé Arthur. "Je ne me rappelle même pas le nom de celle-là !"

Cela semblait le mensonge le plus lamentable de l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais Picott semblait toujours satisfait dès lors qu'on lui prouvait que les élèves étaient des moins que rien.

"He bien, il suffira de sanctionner votre manque de mémoire en vous punissant pour deux !"

Arthur avait serré les dents. Les dix premières secondes. Ensuite, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier. Ce qui était quand même un record, car Picott maniait très bien le fouet, mais Arthur n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien.

Et puis il était rentré au dortoir, avec une retenue à faire, et surtout des blessures suintantes tout le long du dos. Le fouet devait être mesquinement enchanté, car même si les blessures ne semblaient pas si cruelles à la vue, elles restaient longtemps atrocement douloureuses. Arthur n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures ce soir-là, et encore, à plat ventre.

Le lendemain, il avait essayé de minimiser la punition, mais Molly n'avait pas manqué de voir ses grimaces de douleur dès qu'il pensait que tout le monde avait le dos tourné.

Poussée par l'amour (beaucoup), la compassion (un peu) et la culpabilité (pas mal quand même), elle s'était juré de partir en quête, et de n'avoir de repos avant d'avoir apporté le soulagement aux blessures de son aimé.

* * *

Arthur était déjà passé par l'infirmerie, où il s'était fait gratifier par l'acariâtre infirmière d'un "Ce n'est rien du tout !". Ce n'était donc pas le bon endroit pour chercher un remède.

La deuxième meilleure solution possible - qui était aussi la pire, mais il n'y en avait que deux - était de confectionner soi-même sa potion de soins en utilisant ses connaissances rudement acquises par des années de scolarité à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, elle avait eu beau fouiller son manuel de potions de la première page à la dernière - et ceci était la preuve même de la difficulté des épreuves qu'elle était prête à affronter, ayant même, par acquis de conscience, fouillé les livres des années précédentes - elle n'avait trouvé absolument aucune mention du fouet de Picott, ni d'ailleurs de la profession de concierge en général.

Les auteurs de livres poussiéreux avaient le chic pour passer à côté de tout ce qui était important dans la vie.

Elle poussa même l'acharnement jusqu'à emprunter le livre de sixième année de Marlene Robin, qui avait gardé potions. Au milieu d'une horde barbare de mots obscurs comme "troisième loi de Golpalott", elle finit par trouver la certitude que personne, pas même les plus grands maîtres des potions existant en ce monde, ne pourrait fabriquer un antidote sans avoir un échantillon du produit utilisé à sa disposition.

Cela semblait à peu près normal. Cela lui donnait surtout l'occasion d'oublier le fait qu'elle n'avait rien d'un grand maître des potions et de se concentrer sur une tâche tout aussi impossible et suicidaire, mais qui au moins n'avait aucun rapport avec une des matières dans lesquelles on peut craindre un contrôle surprise.

Il était largement temps d'affronter le dragon et de récupérer un échantillon du fouet d'Apollon Picott.

Et de ranger avec soulagement le livre de potions dans un coin, pour le moment.

* * *

Ce sort qui permettait de faire bouger un objet à distance était le plus souvent employé pour faire tomber quelque chose, l'objectif ultime étant que tout le monde s'en aperçoive.

L'utiliser pour arracher, avec précision et discrétion, un minuscule morceau d'un objet finalement assez solide était une tâche longue et épuisante. Et, en l'occurence, périlleuse, parce que si Picott se rendait compte de ses tentatives, elle en obtiendrait plus qu'elle en avait voulu, incrustés dans son dos.

Mais elle ne connaissait aucune autre méthode, aussi on faisait avec ce qu'on avait, aurait-elle déclaré à n'importe quel contradicteur insupportable qui serait surgi devant ou derrière elle. Ce qui aurait d'ailleurs été une mauvaise idée, parce la concentration nécessaire pour arracher ce petit bout de cuir, dissimulée derrière un tournant de couloir, ne s'accomodait d'aucune interférence. En fait, l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui lui poserait des questions était probablement la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver en ce moment, avec un bonus si c'était un Serpentard, un extra-bonus si c'était un professeur, et un ultra-extra-bonus si c'était Picott lui-même qui se rendait compte de quelque chose et l'interpellait.

La concentration requise, se plairait-elle à répéter plus tard, était telle que cela lui avait valu de traiter les opérations consistant à faire cuire cinq plats en même temps avec un ricanement méprisant. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Mais il faut croire que le dieu des amoureux était avec elle ce jour-là, puisqu'elle réussit sans aucun incident à détacher le minuscule morceau de cuir puis à l'attirer jusqu'à elle sans être vue par personne.

Vraiment, le dieu en question avait beau se dépenser fréquemment à coups de fleurs, chocolats de Saint-Valentin et bijoux coûteux, elle pouvait assurer qu'il n'avait jamais accordé de plus important trophée. De plus jolis, oui, certainement. Mais quelle était l'importance de ce genre de détails ?

* * *

Après reflexion, le seul endroit où trouver les ingrédients divers et variés qui permettaient de fabriquer toutes les potions de soin possibles et imaginables, ainsi que les multiples éprouvettes subtiles nécessaires au mélange, était la salle de potions.

Molly n'arrivait plus à se rappeler si on lui avait déjà dit explicitement qu'il était interdit d'y aller en dehors des cours. Personne de sensé n'aurait établi une telle règle, pour la raison bien simple qu'aucun élève n'aurait eu _envie_ d'aller en salle de potions en dehors des cours. Elle trancha donc la question dans le sens qui l'arrangeait, et décida que ce n'était pas interdit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être vue en s'y dirigeant. On ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Malheureusement, la salle était déjà occupée.

Non pas par des élèves qui avaient eu la même idée qu'elle - bien sûr, cela aurait été un moindre mal, mais les chances étaient, selon le raisonnement qu'elle avait tenu auparavant, complètement ridicules - mais par le professeur de Potions Horace Slughorn, le chef de la maison Serpentard.

Molly avala sa salive et espéra qu'il n'avait pas vu la porte s'entrouvrir.

En vain. En fait, le professeur en question n'était pas occupé à concocter une potion primordiale qui nécessaitait toute son attention, mais à bailler dans un fauteuil, manifestement entre deux potions primordiales. Le plus mauvais timing possible.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il.

Il était encore temps de s'enfuir en courant. Ou peut-être pas. La tignasse rousse de Molly était aisément reconnaissable. De plus, elle était là pour une raison, et rien de la détournerait de son objectif !

"Bonjour, professeur Slughorn." commença-t-elle, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ah, bonjour ! Je vous reconnais, vous êtes la soeur de Fabian et Gideon ! Nelly, c'est ça ?"

Il pourrait la reconnaître pour elle-même, pensa-t-elle, vexée. Il lui avait fait cours pendant cinq ans, après tout ! Mais bon, elle s'était toujours maintenue dans une médiocrité bienheureuse pendant les examens de potions, là où ses frères avaient été brillants, et cela suffisait à faire une différence, alors même qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard.

"Molly." répondit-elle, avalant sa salive.

"Oui, Molly, c'est bien ça. Que venez-vous faire ici ?"

Il était temps de décider dès maintenant de l'ampleur du mensonge qu'elle était capable de soutenir.

Si elle prétextait juste qu'elle cherchait un autre professeur, ou qu'elle venait lui apporter un message sans intérêt et totalement improvisé, elle pouvait clairement s'en tirer sans le moindre risque de perdre des points ou autres.

Mais cela n'aiderait en rien Arthur, et rien que pour cela, il fallait sortir la grosse artillerie.

"He bien, je venais voir s'il était possible d'utiliser la salle pour faire des exercices supplémentaires..."

"Des exercices supplémentaires ? Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il comme si on venant de lui demander si on avait le droit de se couper une jambe ou si cela causerait des problèmes avec le règlement. A la reflexion, cela aurait probablement été plus plausible.

"He bien, les examens approchent... je veux dire, c'est dans... un an et pas beaucoup de mois...

"Mais vous ne prenez pas potions, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, semblant se moquer absolument de la réponse.

"Non, mais parfois on a des questions théoriques sur les potions, en cours de défense contre les forces du mal..." Elle pria pour que les professeurs ne passent pas tout leur temps libre à comparer leurs programmes respectifs. "Et je voulais vérifier par moi-même que..."

"Que quoi ? Parce que vous voyez, je l'utilise, le matériel, là !"

"Non, je voulais juste savoir..." dit-elle avec une voix qui commençait à paniquer, "comment on synthétise un antidote pour une arme enchantée dont on a un échantillon mais pas le nom de comment ça marche, et..."

"Oh, seigneur." interrompit Slughorn.

Elle le regarda, toujours sous pression, craignant qu'il lui apprenne que c'était un but absolument impossible à atteindre à son âge, et même, avec son niveau, à d'autres âges.

"Mais c'est absolument élémentaire ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez écouté pendant que je faisais cours ? Prenez un peu exemple sur vos grands frères !"

Molly décida que ce serait un peu gros si elle répondait "J'étais tellement occupée à regarder comment mon prof de potions est merveilleux que c'est rentré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre.", aussi elle se contenta de prendre un air gêné.

"Enfin, vous n'allez pas prendre deux heures pour une chose aussi simple..."

"Pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous me montrer comment on fait, professeur ? Comme ça, au moins, je suis sûre que ça sera bien fait !"

C'était tenter le tout pour le tout.

Et cela dut marcher, car il prit une position avantageuse, avant de s'exclamer "Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a plus un élève en cours qu'on doit se priver de transmettre ses connaissances sur les potions, hum ? Bon, en premier lieu, il me faut l'échantillon..."

Bien sûr, il le fallait.

Au moment où elle le lui tendit, il eut un instant d'hésitation, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise.

Si ça se trouve, il allait tout comprendre, qu'elle n'était là que pour soigner un élève qui, du point de vue de l'administration, avait été tout à fait légitimement puni ? Et si c'était le meilleur ami d'Apollon Picott et qu'il connaissait son fouet de très, très près, capable d'en identifier le moindre fragment rien qu'à l'odeur ?

Pourtant, il saisit finalement le morceau de cuir, se contentant de faire remarquer d'un ton qu'il devait espérer encourageant "Eh bien, le réceptacle est inhabituel, au moins."

En seulement quelques minutes, il avait accompli tout un travail à base de fioles et de divers produits, et Molly était en train de tout noter frénétiquement, avec plus de soin qu'elle en avait jamais mis pour aucun cours. Et il tenait pensivement le flacon en main, le fixant d'un air qui aurait pu sembler philosophe pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève qui l'avait eu en cours.

"Je peux l'avoir, professeur ?" demanda Molly.

Slughorn l'agita quelque peu "Comment vont vos frères ? Nous étions proches, mais nous avons quelque peu perdu le contact. Ils sont dans une position avantageuse au ministère, pourtant, il me semble."

"Oh, ils vont bien !" dit Molly du ton le plus mielleux possible. "Je leur dira que vous avez demandé de leurs nouvelles, ça leur fera plaisir !"

"C'est gentil de votre part, Nelly." dit-il, en lui tendant la fiole, avant de se désintéresser complètement d'elle.

Ce qui, toute fierté mise à part, était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

J'ai un cadeau pour toi !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton triomphant, après avoir enfin trouvé Arthur !

L'air pitoyable qu'il arborait laissait entendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais pour des raisons étranges, il changea complètement d'avis dès qu'il apprit la nature dudit cadeau.

"Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu as eu du mal ?"

"Oh non !" s'exclama Molly.

"Comment, alors ?"

"Oh, ce serait trop long à raconter maintenant !"

Il n'insista pas, se contentant de dire "Tu es merveilleuse.", avant de l'embrasser. Ce dont elle ne se plaignit pas. Après tout, c'est pour cela que les quêtes héroïques étaient faites.


End file.
